The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing packets of cigarettes.
In particular, the invention relates to a method of manufacturing sealed packets of cigarettes.
Generally considered, a packet of cigarettes consists in an ordered group of cigarettes enveloped by a first sheet of pliable wrapping material, normally metal foil paper, and, in the case of the soft type packet, a second sheet of pliable wrapping material wrapped around the first sheet. Alternatively, the second sheet of wrapping material may consist in a diecut blank of card or paperboard material folded around the first sheet in such a way as to fashion a packet of the rigid type with a hinged lid. The packet of cigarettes thus assembled, whether of the soft type or the rigid type having a hinged lid, is enveloped further in a protective overwrapping of transparent plastic film material, most typically polypropylene, folded and heat-sealed in such a way as to create a substantially airtight enclosure.
The systems employed in manufacturing packets of cigarettes include packaging machines equipped with infeed stations supplying the wrapping materials and stations at which the wrappings materials are folded around the successive groups of cigarettes, also cellophaners equipped with infeed stations supplying the sheets of transparent overwrapping material, stations at which the sheets are folded around the packets and stations at which the folded overwrapping sheets are heat-sealed.
In addition to the operations described thus far, it is the practice in certain countries to affix a revenue stamp to each packet before the sheet of overwrapping material is applied. The revenue stamp indicates that an excise duty is payable on the contents of the packet in the country of sale, and remains visible through the sheet of transparent overwrapping material.
It is also customary in some countries for each packet to be accompanied by a coupon, typically a slip or a fan-folded leaf of paper bearing printed matter such as advertising messages or collectable figures. Such coupons are placed normally between the first sheet of wrapping material and the second sheet or blank. The practice of placing the coupon directly in contact with the first wrapping sheet has proved to be deleterious in that the aroma of the tobacco tends to be adulterated by odours from the inks used in printing the coupons.
Moreover, the systems used to manufacture packets with both revenue stamps and coupons are relatively complex inasmuch as provision must be made for a coupon dispensing station between the stations at which the first and second wrappings are applied. With the introduction of devices for application of the coupon, the aforementioned packaging machines become more complicated, the wrapping operations are slowed down, and the hourly output capacity of the system as a whole is consequently reduced.
The object of the present invention is to provide a method for manufacturing sealed packets of cigarettes with revenue stamps and coupons that will be unaffected by the drawbacks described above.
In particular, the object of the invention is to provide a method for manufacturing sealed packets of cigarettes, each with a revenue stamp and a coupon, such as can be implemented employing systems of notably simple design and high output capacity.
A method for manufacturing sealed packets of cigarettes with revenue stamps and coupons, according to the present invention, comprises the steps of fashioning packets of cigarettes, in a packaging machine, each delimited by an outer surface that consists of a wrapping material; conveying the packets of cigarettes from the packaging machine to a cellophaner through the agency of transfer means; enveloping each packet of cigarettes in a transparent overwrapping material and securing the material to complete the sealed packet, and the further steps of applying a respective revenue stamp and applying a respective coupon to the outer surface of each packet during the step of conveying the packets of cigarettes from the packaging machine to the cellophaner.
The present invention also relates to a system for the manufacture of sealed packets.
A system according to the present invention for manufacturing sealed packets of cigarettes with revenue stamps and coupons is of the type comprising a packaging machine, on which to fashion packets of cigarettes delimited by an outer surface consisting of a wrapping material; a cellophaner, by which a transparent overwrapping material is folded around each packet of cigarettes and secured in such a way as to complete the sealed packet; transfer means, by which the packets of cigarettes are conveyed from the packaging machine to the cellophaner; also a device by which revenue stamps are applied to the packets of cigarettes; and a device by which coupons are applied to the packets of cigarettes, wherein the devices for applying the revenue stamps and applying the coupons are located along the transfer means.